Benutzer Blog:ForestFairy/Projekt des Monats: Der Pfotenballenklub
Im Pfotenballenklub geht es um die Tales-of-Videospiele aus dem Hause Namco Bandai. Es gibt 15 verschiedene Tales-of Spiele, die aber leider nicht alle in Europa erhältlich sind. Die Serien haben verschiedene Charaktere, sind aber verbunden miteinander durch das Gameplay, die Themen und die erfundenen Orte. Die Serie stammt von japanischem Manga und Anime und das Kampfsystem ist ein Line-Motion-Battle-System. Das Tales of Symphonia ist eines der beliebtesten Spiele aus der Reihe. Das Wikia ist zwar klein, aber fein! Es wurde vor ungefähr 6 Monaten gegründet und wird liebevoll gepflegt und bearbeitet. Der Name des Wikias Pfotenballenklub ist inspiriert von Liebhabern von Pfotenballen, die es mögen, Pfotenballen zu knuffen. Es soll immer wieder neue Opfer von solchen Attacken geben! Worum geht es in eurem Wiki? Der Pfotenballenklub ist ein Wiki, in dem ihr euch über alle Inhalte rund um die Videospielreihe "Tales of" von Bandai Namco informieren könnt. Dies umfasst sowohl Spiele, wie beispielsweise das allseits bekannte Tales of Symphonia oder den Handheld-Ableger Tales of Hearts R, als auch dazugehörige Animes, Mangas, Filme und Romane. Dabei finden sich nicht nur ausführliche Informationen zu wichtigen und nicht so wichtigen Charakteren, sondern auch welche zu den Orten, Welten, Rassen und sogar Objekten und Bezeichnungen innerhalb der Spiele. 330px|rechts Welche Zielgruppe hat das Wiki? Das Wiki richtet sich an alle alt eingesessene Fans und Neuentdecker der verschiedenen Tales of-Titel. Da die Reihe auf verschiedenste Konsolen und Handhelden verstreut ist und sich mit unterschiedlichen Thematiken befasst, ist die Zielgruppe breit gefächert – von Jugendlichen bis Erwachsenen. Obwohl die Spiele oft mit einer USK-Einstufung von 0 bis 12 angegeben sind, richten sich die Inhalte der Spiele meist doch eher an ein älteres Publikum, da Kinder die philosophischen und moralischen Hintergründe nur schwer verstehen können. Könnt ihr uns etwas zur Geschichte eures Wikis erzählen? Die Pfoten des Klubs haben erst am 15. September 2014 ihren ersten Schritt gewagt und sind seither eine weite Strecke gelaufen. Innerhalb von nur vier Monaten ist die Artikelanzahl auf fast 500 gekraxelt und auch einige Partner sind dem Klub beigetreten. Da das Wiki jedoch noch sehr jung ist, hält sich die Geschichte noch etwas in Grenzen. Was hat euch bewogen, das Wiki zu gründen? Da wir beide, die Gründer des Wikis, große Fans der Tales of-Reihe sind, erklärt sich ein Teil unserer Motivation von selbst. Uns war wichtig, ein aufgeräumtes und ausführliches Wiki in deutscher Sprache anzubieten, da viele Informationen zu der Spielserie bisher nur in Englisch oder Japanisch archiviert sind. 400px|center Worin seht ihr den besonderen Reiz eures Themas? Die Tales of-Spiele bieten tiefgründige Geschichten und liebenswürdige Charaktere, mit denen man mitlachen und mitweinen kann. Mehr als jede andere Spielreihe hat "Tales of" uns mit seiner Einzigartigkeit fasziniert – und wir sind sicher, dass dies nicht nur bei uns, sondern auch bei vielen anderen Fans der Fall ist. Die Philosophie, die Moral und, nicht zu vergessen, der Humor haben uns in jedem einzelnen Spiel begleitet. Unser Motiv des Pfotenballenklubs stammt übrigens aus einem Spin-Off der Tales of-Reihe, Tales of Symphonia – Dawn of the New World. Da nicht erwähnt wird, welchen Zweck genau der Klub im Spiel erfüllt, haben wir ihm einen Sinn geschenkt. Et voilà! Die Geburt des Pfotenballenklubs als Wiki. Wo sind die Stärken eures Wikis und wo würdet ihr euch über mehr Unterstützung freuen? Unsere Stärken liegen vorrangig in den Spielen. Wir bemühen uns darum, sämtliche Inhalte und Bilder, wenn diese Text beinhalten, in deutscher Sprache zur Verfügung zu stellen. Unser Wiki ist noch klein, deshalb freuen wir uns über jede Unterstützung. Aufgrund von Zeitmangel konnten wir uns bisher mit diversen Titeln, zum Beispiel Tales of Eternia oder Tales of the Abyss, sowie ganzen Bereichen wie Artes, Objekten oder Nebenaufgaben nur bedingt beschäftigen. Daher ist insbesondere in diesen Bereichen Hilfe gern gesehen. 300px|rechts Was muss man als Helfer mitbringen und was ist im Wiki schon vorhanden? Helfer sollten Spaß am Schreiben und an der Tales of-Reihe mitbringen. Da uns das besonders wichtig ist, sollten die Helfer dazu gewillt sein, deutsche Fachbegriffe zu nutzen, wenn diese existieren. Auch Ideen für Verbesserungen können gern von neuen Helfern mitgebracht werden. Wir haben uns schon größtenteils um nötige Vorlagen gekümmert, die einfach in der Anwendung sind, wodurch eine Einheitlichkeit der Artikel gewährleistet ist. Wenn ein Helfer allerdings merkt, dass doch irgendwas fehlt oder er Probleme hat, kann er sich gerne an uns wenden. Denn das Wiki hat übrigens auch zwei sehr hilfsbereite Admins. :-) Welche Meilensteine wurden schon erreicht? Mittlerweile weist unser Wiki schon fünf Partner auf und wir arbeiten schon fleißig auf den fünfhundertsten Artikel hin, der bald in unser immer größer werdendes Archiv eingehen wird. Außerdem verzeichnen wir den großartigen Erfolg, Projekt des Monats im Januar 2015 geworden zu sein. Was wünscht ihr euch für die Zukunft? Weiterhin viel Spaß am Bearbeiten unseres Wikis, und vor allem viele neue Klubmitglieder, mit denen wir diesen Spaß teilen können. Wenn unsere Gemeinschaft größer geworden ist, wünschen wir uns zudem, dass unser Forum mit seinen Diskussions- und FanFiction-Möglichkeiten belebt wird. Das Interview wurde am 7. Januar 2015 Vanyar21 geführt. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Projekt des Monats